奇跡 Kiseki Miracles
by 999sea9
Summary: A vampire falling in love with an angel? As their worlds collide, Valvatorez sacrificed himself. On Valentines Day, Artina wouldn't be spending her valentines alone. A ValvatorezxArtina FanFiction. Rated T for Romance, Minor Language and Suggestive Themes


奇跡 Kiseki (Miracles)

* * *

><p><strong>Another ValvatorezxArtina FanFiction by me<strong>

**Rated T for Romance, Minor Language and Suggestive Themes**

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Vampire...<em>

_No... ..._

_It can't be..._

(Artina just stood there all alone...)

* * *

><p>-Few Moments Ago-<p>

"Mr. Vampire!"

"Artina, get away! I'll- handle this guy by- myself!"

"No! I won't let you get hurt, Mr. Vampire!"

**"JUST GET OFF! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!"**

(Then, he brushed Artina aside to one side...)

"Oh no, Valzy is getting pissed~"

"My lord! What do you think are you doing?"

(Valvatorez faced the giant monster that was about to attack Artina once again...)

**"I won't let you hurt Artina, you bastard!"**

(Then, he dragged the monster down the cliff with him, while both of them kept falling and falling...)

"MY LORD!"

"VALZY!"

"VALVATOREZ!"

(Everybody just stood there, while Artina stepped forward, looking down the cliff...)

* * *

><p>Now...<p>

"..."

(Artina stood still, her legs trembling. She didn't want to accept it. She always thought he would be there for her.)

(Now, he's gone. Forever.)

**"MR. VAMPIREE!"**

(Artina screamed with all her might, as she fell onto her knees and started sobbing silently...)

"..."

"..."

(Everyone else just stood surrounding her, some tried to comfort her, while others looked down...)

"Artina, he's gone already..."

**"NO! NO! NO! MR. VAMPIRE!"**

(Artina rushed to the cliff and was close to jumping down the cliff, before being stopped by Fuka and Fenrich...)

"He's gone already, Ms. Artina!"

"Yes, my lord has passed on... You just have to accept it..."

(Artina fell onto her knees, as tears welled up in her eyes...)

"I- I- I don't want to... Why must the heavens punish him..."

(Artina continued to sob, while Fuka tried comforting her. After all Valvatorez and Artina finally met after 400 years. And for her to lose him.. It was just too sudden...)

"Hey, guys. Let's leave her alone for a while... I don't think she would do anything foolish..."

"Ya... Guys, let's go"

(The rest of the gang left Artina alone on the edge off the cliff...)

_Mr Vampire..._

_I don't want it to end like this..._

_It's just all too sudden..._

(Then, she held her hands together while drops of tears kept rolling down her cheeks...)

_I just want you to be happy..._

_I- I- I..._

_If you can hear me, Mr Vampire. There's something I want you to know._

_I love you..._

(She stood up, wiping her tears off her face, and left the scene quietly...)

* * *

><p>Two<em><em> Days Later...<em>_

"Hey, Ms. Artina. Aren't you going to find for a valentine?"

(Then, Fuka pulled Fenrich aside...)

"You dumbo!" She whispered, "Can't you remeber she's still grieving over the loss of her lover, Valzy?"

**"SHIT! I forgot!" **

(Then, Fuka and Fenrich walked over to her, where she was sitting at the balcony...)

"Um... I'm sorry..."

"Nah, it's alright Mr. Werewolf! You guys can go somewhere else! While I'll stay here~"

"Okay, take care..."

(Fuka and Fenrich held hands together, and left the palace...)

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Mr Vampire<em>

_It's been two days since I lost you..._

_..._

_Mr Vampire, I miss you..._

_I want you back in my life..._

(She got up, and walked away from the balcony, while letting her tears flow down her cheeks once again.)

"Stop Crying."

"Mr-"

(Valvatorez then hugged Artina, while holding a bouquet of roses in his hand...)

"God gave me a chance to come back alive, to love you, Artina."

"Mr... *sobs* Vampire..."

(Artina finally cried, with tears of happiness...)

"I love you, Artina..."

"Mr-"

_(Before she could speak, Valvatorez kissed her on the cheek. Not for her blood, but for her love...)_

"Mr Vampire, I missed you so much... I never wanted us to be separate again... I hated myself at that time. I-"

"Shh..."

(Valvatorez put two fingers on Artina's lips...)

"It's over, Artina. I'm back alive and we'll never be apart again. I'm here."

"Mr. Vampire~ I didn't know you loved me so much too~"

"I loved you from all the way from the beginning. i never wanted to break the promise I made to you. Never would I leave you."

"Mr. Vampire, you're so cute~"

_(Then, Valvatorez passed the bouquet of roses to Artina, which made her blush~)_

"Happy Valentines Day, Artina~"

"Mr. Vampire... Happy Valentines Day too~"

"I love you Artina..."

"Mr. Vampire... I love you too~"

_(Finally, they got closer and closer and kissed each other on the lips, slowly entering their own world, with the two of them finally together... Kissing and hugging each other...)_

_(Before, letting go of each other, Artina slowly whispered into Valvatorez's ears~)_

"I'd never leave you again, Mr. Vampire~"

"Me too Artina~ Happy Valentines Day~ I love you too~"

"Happy Valentines Day, Mr Weirdo~"

__-エンド-_  
><em>


End file.
